


The Spiral

by musicat56



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicat56/pseuds/musicat56
Summary: It’s not a warning, it’s a ritual.





	The Spiral

The boy was young but his blood was old. Perhaps this time it would work. He would master the art of the gods who had turned their backs on them. If it would only work..... Then they could stop, rebuild the barrier and go home. Home to the snow and the trees, trees finally freed of the demons that damned him. Not go forward to the home where he never belonged. 

The symbol was correct, the dagger slid easily into the heart. It puttered and stopped. But again nothing happened. What else did they need? It was easy with the newborns. They were meant for them, to be his family after so long alone. A miracle after all this time. Babies were not born often in the cold, and never from the cold. The spark of life forever stolen from him. His living blood taunted and tempted him. Generations passed from the woman his mind could no longer remember save for a lingering thought of warmth.

The dead were no company. He must march onward. His heir awaits.


End file.
